plantsvszombiesrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Beach
Silver Beach is one of the first areas in the game, where you have to try to collect the Sandstone Gem before a tidal wave destroys the beach. this area dosnt require any events to unlock, but you must have found a gift tree and have the One-Way Pass it gives you. because you can get acsess this area early in the game, the plant levels are quite low for more expirenced players. Also, if you lose in any battle in silver beach, you will have to restart from the Beach Ball Pathway. Stages: Beach Ball Pathway The first area once inside the silver beach. The levels here are lower then normal, but there are more numbers of them, and in groups. Because of this, bring a plant that can hit more then one target, like the Plantern. If you use a Hidden Top after the battle, you find a Chest which contains a chocolate and the Truth Map, a vital item later on. *Cabbage-Pult Lvl 12 *Cabbage-Pult Lvl 8 *Dawn Pea Lvl 28 *Kernal-Pult Lvl 15 Sandstone Way This level is less diffucult then the first one, because it only contains one plant. however, everytime you come back to this level, the plant returns. Even more, because this path splits into three directions, you have to come back at least twice after going another way. *Dawn Pea level 18 Cacti Plane one of the areas from Sandstone Way. This one has a visable Chest that has a key to unlock one of the gates leading to Bamboo Boardwalk. Before you can get to the chest, however, you get ambushed! *Repeater Lvl 20 *Kernal-Pult Lvl 18 Bronze Hill One of the areas from Sandstone Way. Contains 2 Chests, one visable and one invisable. the visable chest has a Hidden Top, which can be used to find the invisable chest, holding a key for one of the gates at Bamboo Boardwalk. There are also three gates, one in front of another, that leads to Bamboo Boardwalk. No plants are here, because you need a more stragical way to get the key. Tornado Ride One of the areas from Sandstone Way. Cointains a single plant, that holds a key for one of the gates that leads to Bamboo Boardwalk. However, this plant knows a Minion move, so watch out! *Thunder Kelp Lvl 42 Bamboo Boardwalk All this place holds is a chest that contains the Sandstone Gem, a Gold Watering Can, and a Fudge Chocolate. your going to need these for the last area, so be sure to bring them. If you use a Hidden Top, a Plant jumps out of the water! *Cattail Lvl 50 (with hidden top) Buccanear Dock The Final area in Silver Beach! Place the Sandstone Gem on the Oblisk at the end of the stage to complete the area. Before you can, though, two plants ambush you! *Dusk Pea Lvl 37 *Thunder Kelp Lvl 45 After you win the battle (IF you win the battle) you can place the Sanstone on the Oblisk. After you do, a wave brings it down. You sure that now Silver Beach is safe and secure! The people of Silver Beach thank you, and in your honor, you get a Sandstone Shard! Category:Areas